Rurouni Kenshin Truth or Dare
by Aiosa Hekatara
Summary: The power of Authreses is great but its even better in a truth or dare game!! Watch and see as we reveal relationships and put Saitoh in a pink dress!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Aiosa: Hello people this is my first story of a mass of stories I shall be writing.  
  
Ashiko: Thats a big statement considering this only your first story.  
  
Aiosa: So and your point is?  
  
Ashiko: My point is I think your jumping to conclusions.  
  
Aiosa: Sooooooo..........  
  
Ashiko: *sigh* ok fine but you have to do the disclaimer now.  
  
Aiosa: Hey look Sesshomaru!!!  
  
Ashiko: Where! *turns around to look for him*  
  
Aiosa: Hehehe *sneaks away*  
  
Ashiko: hey he wasn't there *turns back around* what the, damn she got away.........oh well I better go find her. *goes off to find Aiosa*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Aiosa's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano: How did we get here?  
  
Saitoh: How would we know moron.  
  
Sano: Why you little! *picks up a desk ready to through it at Saitoh*  
  
Aiosa: Ahem......*She crosses her arms over her chest signaling for Sano to put the desk down*  
  
Sano: Ah......hehe *puts desk down* .....hehe *then jumps behind Kenshin*  
  
Saitoh: What are you affraid of a couple little girls?  
  
Sano: A couple....*looks out from behind Kenshin and see's Ashiko* Ohhh damn theres two of them.....  
  
Aiosa&Ashiko: *now towering over Sano* Excuuuuuuuuse ME!  
  
Sano: *shrinks farther behind kenshin* help.......me.........  
  
Aiosa: Whatever, lets just get started with the game  
  
Kenshin: What game would that be?  
  
Ashiko: Truth or dare!  
  
*All of the Kenshin cast looked confuded so Aiosa explained the game and rules.*  
  
Everyone: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Aiosa: Now sit in a crcle and i'll start the game  
  
*Everyone sat in a circle and stared at Aiosa.*  
  
Aiosa: First of all my name is Aiosa and this is my best friend Ashiko, we know who you all are, now Saitoh truth or dare?  
  
Saihtoh: Dare  
  
Aiosa: *grinning evily*I dare you to dress up in this,*holds up pink dress and blonde wig* while singing this *gives   
  
Saitoh a paper that is labled I'm a Barbie Girl*on the roof.  
  
Saitoh: *Face pales to a ghostly white* Are you serious?*I nodded* Fine, but I'll get you for this.* Goes to the bathroom,   
  
changes, and walks to the roof with everyone following him and starts to sing, his voice becomes extremely high pitched*   
  
Hi Barbie! Hi Ken! You wanna go for a ride? Sure, Ken! Jump in! Ha ha ha ha! I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world   
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation   
  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic Fun!   
  
Aiosa: Now flip you're hair! Saitoh: What? Aiosa: DO IT! *gives Saitoh death glare* I'm a blonde single girl in the   
  
fantasy world *flip* Dress me up, take your time, I'm your doll You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and   
  
pain *flip* Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky You can touch, you can play *flip* You can say I'm always yours,   
  
oooh whoa I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world *flip* Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me   
  
everywhere *flip* Imagination, life is your creation Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah (4 TIMES) *flip*   
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees *flip* Come jump in,   
  
be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party *flip* You can touch, you can play You can   
  
say I'm always yours *flip* You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours *flip* Come on, Barbie, let's go   
  
party, ha ha ha, yeah (4 TIMES) I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world *flip* Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush   
  
my hair, undress me everywhere *flip* Imagination, life is your creation I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world *flip*   
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere *flip* Imagination, life is your creation   
  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah (4 TIMES)*flip* Oh, I'm having so much fun! Well,   
  
Barbie, we're just getting started! Oh, I love you Ken! *flip*  
  
*Everyone burst out laughing*  
  
Saitoh: Well at least no one else will see it.  
  
Aiosa: To Tokio, Video tape recording of Saitoh in a dress  
  
Saitoh: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saitoh: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Aiosa&Ashiko: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Saitoh shuts his mouth and every one gives a sigh of relief.*  
  
Ashiko: It's your turn Saitoh.  
  
Saitoh: Oh yeah, lets see*looks around the room and stops at Kenshin* Battousia, truth or dare.  
  
Kenshin: Truth please*smiles his famous rurouni smile*  
  
Saitoh: Do you love the Kamiya girl?  
  
*Everyone looks at kenshin especially Kaoru, Kenshin's face is as red as his hair.*  
  
Kenshin: ummmmmmmmmmmm, well, what i mean to say is..............  
  
Everyone but Kaoru: Spit it out!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *bows his head so no one can see his face* Yes.  
  
Yahiko&Sano: I knew it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kaoru raps her arm around kenshins and puts her head on his shoulder, Kenshin's head snappes up and when he see's   
  
its Kaoru smiles and puts his arm around her waist and his head on hers.*  
  
Everyone exept Saitoh: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Kenshin: Megumi, truth or dare  
  
Megumi: Dare.  
  
Kenshin: *thinks, snappes his fingers and looks a Megumi* I dare you to kiss Sano  
  
*Sano and Megumi looked at eachother shock in their eyes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiosa: Will Sano and Megumi Accept the dare or try to get out of it, and will their feelings be let out or do they   
  
have any? Find out in the next chapter and reviews are welcome  
  
Ashiko: Yeah so review, and read my other fictions (Can I Have A cookie, Blood Rain, and The Captive Anime and Manga Characters) Now we have to do the disclaimer since we didn't   
  
do it last time.  
  
Aiosa: Look, it's Youko Kurama!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashiko: I'm not falling for that again.  
  
Aiosa: No really look!!!!  
  
Ashiko: *Looks behind her, see's Youko Kurama screams and chases after him*  
  
Aiosa: *sweatdroppes* Ok I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anyone from Rurouni Kenshin *sighs* but i can dream!!!!!!!! 


	2. Aioshi's lap dance

Aiosa- Hello minna-san, im really sorry for not updating but you see i kinda forgot my password and the story so uh yeah

Aiosa- are you there ashiko

Ashiko- blinks of course...eating sugar

Aiosa- vien pops in her head WELL DONT JUST STAND THERE EATING SUGAR HELP ME THINK UP A SECOND CHAPTER SO I DONT GET ROTTEN FRUIT THROWN AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ashiko- smiles awww but its fun to watch

Aiosa- I DONT CARE GET OFF YOUR LAZZY BUM AND HELP ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ashiko- wow, touchy touchy...walks over after finishing off the bags of pixy sticks Ok lets get this show on the road

Aiosa- k smiles happily

AIosa- Now on with the show

trumppets

Last time

Kenshin: Megumi, truth or dare

Megumi: Dare.

Kenshin: thinks, snappes his fingers and looks a Megumi I dare you to kiss Sano

Sano and Megumi looked at eachother shock in their eyes

now

Sano: stuttering w-what!

Megumi: d-do we have to???

Kenshin: nods Yep, you chose dare...so you have to

Aiosa- Just to be nice I'll give you the closet over there points to closet

Sano: grabs Megumi and runs for it

Ashiko: cackles evilly oh the black mail possobilities

Aiosa- also cackling evilly i know do they honestly think im nice.

Kenshin: Sweatdrops

Misao- what are you talking about?? completely clueless

Aiosa- still cackling there are hidden cameras in there. Since I knew that they wouldnt do anything infront of us i gave them the privacy of the closet

Ashiko: smirks yesssss, and now we have bribing material

Aioshi- I'm having a hard time trying to figure out whose mor evil. Them or Sishio

Everyone- nods

Ashiko: oh thats easy, we're more evil...cause we locked shishio in the land of fuzzy bunny's, and he doesn't have his weapons...and can only wear pink. hmmmmm thinks i wonder if he's gone insane yet

Everyone- laughing what i would pay to see that

Aiosa- your wish is my command gone

5 minutes later

Aiosa- reappears Well here you go hands them a picture of Sishio in the land of fuzzy bunnys wearing a pink balerina suit with a tutu

Ashiko: cackles i knew he would go mental

Aiosa- i know, but it kind of got scary when he offered to preform swan lake for us remembering shudders

Kenshin: blinks insanely Shishio has gone insane that he has

Everyone- nods

Aiosa- Hey wait a minute thinking wasnt Sishio already supposed to be insane

Ashiko: just with power...but now he's completely mental

Sano&Megumi- come out of closet holding hands We're done sits down

Misao- took you long enough what exactly did you do in theresmirks

Ashiko: and tell me, was it really that fun?

Aiosa- yeah, cause you know you could always just go back in ther and do it again smirks evilly

Sano&Megumi: blush lets just get on with the game

Ashiko: alrighty, well it's your turn megumi

Megumi- Kaoru, truth or dare

Kaoru: uhhhh truth...

Megumi- Is it true that you've been fantasizing about Sir Ken in a naughty kind of way fox ears appear out of nowhere on her head

Kaoru: WHAT!?!?!? eyes go wide and a deep red blush comes onto her face

Megumi- You heard me now answer the question

everybody leans in for the answer

Kaoru: well...uhhh....errrr....ya actually... blushes even more

Everybody, exept kenshin-laughing hysterically

Kenshin: oro? blinks insanely

Aiosa- you're one luck dog kenshin laughing

Kaoru: ok stop laughing at me!

5 minutes later and everybody finally stopped

Aiosa- OK Kaoru its your turn now

Kaoru: Misao truth or dare

Misao- Uhhhhhhh...........................................Dare

Kaoru: evil smile i dare you to...give aoshi a lap dance

Misao- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

Kaoru: mischievous smile you heard me

Misao- gulps Fine face is redder than kenshins hair

5 minutes later a chair had been placed at the center of the room with everybody around it and a boombox next to it

boombox begins to play dirrty by Christina Agulara as Misao starts to give Aoshi his lap dance

Ashiko: takes out video cammera oh this is gold

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)

Oh, I'm overdue

Give me some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

About to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

aiosa : gonna make some noise

Chorus:

Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty, it's about time that I came to start the

Party, sweat drippin' over my body

Dancin, gettin' just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up, ladies, fellas drop your cups

Bodies packed, front to back, move your ass, I like that

Tight hip huggers, low for show

Shake a little somethin' on the floor

I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion

Still goin' eight in the mornin'

There's no stoppin' we keep it poppin'

Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'

Give all you got (give it to me), just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise

aiosa : Here it comes it's the one you've been wait'n on

Get up get it rough, yup that's what's up

Givin' just what you love to the maximum

Uh oh, here we go

What to do when the music starts to drop

And that's when we take it to the parking lot

And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops

Uh oh, here we go

Redman:

Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show

I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove

My gear look like the bank got my moneyfroze

For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll

Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)

If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up

Yo Christina (what?), better hop in here

My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)

The club is packed, the bar is filled

I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill

Frankl

aiosa : Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals

I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels

Throw it up

Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that?

We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac

Dogs, let'em out, women, let 'em in

It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freakin'

Chorus x3

Everyone- hoot hoot whistle

Aiosa- Wow, look their making out

Ashiko: laughs evilly, still recording this on video yep and i got it all on tape

5 minutes later

Aiosasweatdrop you guys can stop now

Misao/AIoshi- moan

Ashiko: camera still rolling this is a perfect black mail video

Aiosa- gets angry at being ignored I SAID STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone exept Ashiko- shrink back eep

Aiosa- now that i got your attention, its your turn misao

Ashiko: laughs ya i got enough here to use for black mail all your lives

Misao- Right,. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sano truth or dare

Sano- puffs out his chest dare

Misao- grinning evilly I dare you to strip down to your boxers go to the neighbors house and sing "I'm to sexy for my shirt" then kiss him/her on the cheek cackles evilly

Ashiko: loads a blank tape into the video camera oh this'll be good

Sano- has wide eyes as he says but....... what if its a him

Aiosa- will Sano go through with the dare and is the nieghbor going to be a guy????!!!! Well you just have to wait for the next chapter and reviews would be nice

Ashiko: yes so push the button and nobody gets hurt!

Aiosa- Ashiko have you been eating sugar again

Ashiko: maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe hides bags of sugar behind back

Aiosa- sweatdrop thought so. well we'll see ya next time Ja Ne minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ashiko: waves

Disclaimer- If I owned it do you think it would even be on the air


End file.
